Jelsa
by InfinityGeek
Summary: Elsa & Jack Frost crossover


Elsa breathed slowly, concentrating hard. _As long as I stay focused, this will go okay. And if I don't. . .Well, Arendelle will find itself a new Queen._ She had embellished her original ice gown a little bit, with a bit of white, sparkly snowflakes around the hem, cuffs, and neckline. Her ice cape flowed out behind her, her signature snowflake at the end. Her coronation bun was wound with ice-blue silk to keep it up. Her dainty ice heels touched the floor crisply. She held her head high and marched down the aisle. A flicker of fear rippled through the crowd, but it was quickly lost. She bowed before the priest as he placed the crown on her head, shivering a little. As she looked up, Anna smiled encouragingly, and Elsa grinned. Anna always lifted her spirits. She breathed deeply, and turned to face the crowd. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle! Queen Elsa of Arendelle! Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Afterwards, she hung out with Anna in her room. Anna slyly snuck up to her. "So, Elsa. You should go on a trip!" Elsa jumped in shock. "Wh-wh-what?" she stuttered, blushing deep scarlet. "You know, to find loooove!" Anna teased. "You're so lonely, and I've seen the way you look at Kristoff." "Anna, I would never -" "Oh, I know you wouldn't try to steal Kristoff, but you want love. Seriously, Kristoff and I can handle it here. We can rule as substitutes!" Elsa shrugged, knowing Anna would never give up, but willing to go just to prove Anna wrong. "Fine."

Little known to Elsa, a boy had been watching her through the cathedral window. He wore a blue sweatshirt iced over with frost, brown leggings, also covered in frost, was barefooted, held a curved, icy stick in his hand, and had pure white hair and striking ice-blue eyes. He stared openmouthed at Elsa, marveling at her beauty. _She is definitely amazing. Oh, who am I kidding? She can't even see me! Only Jamie and his friends can!_ Jack Frost sighed and pulled himself away from the window. "Wind, take me home!" he yelled, and a gust pulled at his hoodie. He laughed, and let it carry him away from Arendelle, Norway. He landed in Burgess, Illinois, and out from the shadows stepped Bunnymund. "Not going to see Jamie again, Frost?" he asked teasingly, spinning a boomerang. Jack laughed. "Nope, maybe later, though," Jack replied, smiling slightly. Everyone knew that he and Jamie hung out a lot. Maybe seven times a week. Whenever Jack made it snow in Jamie's room, his parents explained it as his snowmaker malfunctioning. North came up from behind and clapped him on the back, knocking the wind out of him. "Geez, North. Get a lighter shake." Tooth whipped down. "I'm letting my fairies take this shift. I promised I'd be back on duty by sunrise, though. See you later! Ooh, central incisor, two blocks from here! End molar, five blocks! So many teeth!" She spun around and zipped off. Sandy appeared from the sky, thumbs up and smiling. "Hello, Sandy," Jack chuckled, watching motions flash above his head. "Whoa, Sandman! Hang on! Wait, go back. . .STOP!" Frozen above Sandy's head was a picture of a woman disembarking a plane. "It's her," Jack breathed, slowly brushing away the image. "Sorry, gotta jet!" Jack said, flying away.

Elsa disembarked, grimacing. Anna would have loved that, but she wasn't as much of a daredevil. "Oof," she said, doubling over. "Air travel not agreeing with you?" asked a boy's voice, and it sounded like he was smiling. "Do you know who you're talking -" Elsa started, then faltered as she looked at who had spoken. She thought he looked incredibly handsome, and he seemed nice enough. . .Maybe Anna had been right. He stumbled, almost tripping over his stick. "You. . .you can see me?" Elsa gave him a strange look. "Of course. . .can't anyone. . .oh. You must be Jack Frost, right?" she replied. He tripped. Elsa smiled at him. He held out his hand. "C'mon, you know it'll look strange if you're seen talking to thin air. The Queen of Arendelle can't be seen as mentally unstable. I'll take you to my spot." Elsa agreed, grabbing his hand and screaming as she was lifted off the ground. A few people looked for the source of the sound, but were unable to find one.

Jack whisked her to his lake, touching down on the icy surface. Elsa slipped and landed hard. She got up, looking embarrassed and a little sore. She rubbed her spine. "Ouch, Jack. Rough landings really your thing, huh?" Jack smiled mischievously. "Maybe." Elsa sighed, deep in thought. _If only I hadn't given up being a Guardian just to be adopted by the royal family. Then Jack and I. . .no. I have to go back to Arendelle. Anna's counting on me!_ She returned to reality when there was a crack and a thump, and a heavy Russian accent dominated the silence. "Ah, Jack Frost! What is deal, big guy?" Elsa spun around. "North?!" Jack gaped, openmouthed. "You know him?" he asked, dumbfounded. Elsa's brain was going into overdrive. _Maybe North can make me a Guardian again! Then I. . .I can be with Jack! Wait, what about Anna? She'd. . .be. . .all alone. . .But she'd have Kristoff! I can't leave her to rule the kingdom, though. What a Queen I'd be._

Jack whistled. "Hey, beauty queen, watcha thinkin' in there?" He meant it as a tease, but Elsa tensed. "Uh, nothing!" she sputtered, turning crimson. Jack held his hands up in surrender. "Okay! Just asking." North tapped his foot, cracking the ice. "Jack, you need to talk?" "No, I don't, North. I'll be fine." He blushed as North cut his eyes suggestively from Jack to Elsa. "You sure, Jack Frost?" North asked innocently, wiggling his eyebrows. Jack glared. "Cut it _out_ , North!" he hissed. North took a step forward. . .and the ice split. Elsa fell into the void, icy water.

The last thing she heard was Jack screaming, " _No_!" and then falling into icy blackness. She struggled for breath, grabbing onto water, which slipped through her fingers. Bubbles escaped from her mouth, and her hands flew up to cover it. Red spots danced around her vision, her air supply dwindling rapidly. She twisted, trying to regain air, but there was none. She swam up, but hit the ice right above her head. She pounded it, but couldn't manage to get up. She blacked out.

Jack sat at the edge and cried. She had been amazing, and he was sure he would've been able to convince her to stay here with him. Even if she would die, she was the most. . .loving woman he'd ever met. He had known Toothiana had had a crush on him for the longest time, but. . .she just wasn't a fit. He needed someone more. . .like him. With ice powers and all that. It would've been the most amazing thing. . .he would've made all of his favorite memories with her, he was sure of it. And now. . .well. His dreams were crushed.

Elsa woke up under water, fifty feet below. _Do lakes even go that deep?_ she wondered, then realized that she wasn't dead. She should've been, but she was safe. Maybe. . .she studied her hand. A faint glow pulsed, then disappeared, and she saw a ghost of North smiling through the thin coat of ice. . .and realized she was a Guardian again. She studied her dress, but it wasn't a dress. Her fishtail braid was flowing over her shoulder, little snowflakes wound in it, instead of a stiff coronation bun, and her new dress had been replaced by a t-shirt and flowy pants. She smiled, freezing the ice around her. Then she remembered. . .Jack! He'd be thinking she was dead for sure! She frantically paddled towards the surface.

Jack gaped happily as a fishtail braid whipped above the water, and Elsa's head appeared not to long after. She smiled at Jack, really grinning this time. "Hi, Jack," she said shyly, finger-combing her hair into a more suitable fishtail and climbing out of the freezing water. "Ah, Elsa!" North chuckled, patting her on the back. She nodded regally to him. "North." He laughed. "No need for such frigidity! You are most powerful and trusted Guardian again!" Jack barely registered the last sentence. "Wait. . .Elsa. . .you're a. . ." Elsa nodded, barely acknowledging. "I was, once. I gave it up to be adopted by the royal family. North let me become one again." North smiled. "For man in moon, all is possible. You see, Jack, I am man in moon."

Elsa smiled at Jack, who looked about to faint, and his fingers brushed against her face. She tilted her head slightly. "If you're okay with it. . .maybe. . .you could do all the protecting from Arendelle? I mean. . .we kind of need a king." Elsa and Jack both turned the shade of a tomato. "Of course, Elsa. . .I mean, if that's alright with North." North shook his head. "Jack, we need you here! Bunny. . .Tooth. . .Sandy. . .Jamie. We all need you in case Pitch returns." Jack shrugged. "I'll return if that happens. Promise." Elsa stepped up protectively, slipping her arm through Jack's. "And I'll be here too. I mean, if you and the rest of the Guardians are ready to have me back." "Are you kidding? Bunny was upset for days." Elsa smirked. "Really? Hard to imagine Bunnymund with feelings." Bunny popped out of the ground. "Watch what you say about the Easter. . .Elsa?" Elsa blushed. "Hi, Bunny. . .Nice to see you again." Bunny stuttered.

Jack didn't like the way Bunny was looking at Elsa. "Look, _mate_ , Elsa's mine. Back off!" Jack hissed at him, poking him in the side. Bunny smirked at him, so self-assured. "Well, we knew each other before you figured out she existed, mate. Pretty safe bet that she's mine." Jack bit back a worse retort, but he let his tongue slip a little. "Well, she asked me to be king. Did she ever ask you? No? Oh, that's sad." Bunny got up in his face after that last comment. "Listen, mate, you're bloody wrong about that. We were in it when you were still a six-year-old."

Elsa broke in. "Hey, boys, what about if we go visit Arendelle? I want you all to be there for the marriage ceremony." Both boys immediately asked, "To who?" Elsa stared at them, confused. "To Jack, silly." She saw Bunny's hurt expression, and covered her mouth. "Oh, Bunny, I'm so sorry. Please, I. . .didn't mean it like that." Bunny agreed, smiling. "I'm just giving you a hard time, mate. I'm fine with you marrying Frost. Just. . .don't let him take all the attention, okay?" Then Elsa realized a new problem. "Wait. . .Jack Frost is practically nonexistent, right? What if. . .the people of Arendelle don't believe?" Jack rubbed his neck. "Oh. . .right. That. . .that could be a problem."

Jack's brain was going fast. He had to get people to believe in him. Bunny slung an arm around his shoulders. "Don't get your stick all twisted, Frost. We'll spread the word. Sandy can make all the kids dream about Jack Frost, I'm sure Jamie and his friends'll spread the word, North'll drop off extra presents with Jack Frost wrapping paper, action figures, whatever, and I'll paint eggs with pictures of you. Sound like a deal?" Tooth dove down in a spiral. "Hang on. What about me?" Bunny smiled at her. "You get the extra special job. Every time you grab teeth, make sure you leave a snowflake with 'Jack Frost' engraved in the center instead of a quarter, especially in Arendelle." Tooth smiled, throwing a strained thumbs-up at Jack. "Will do."

Elsa smiled gratefully. "You guys are being so great about this! I'm so excited! Finally, I can do what I wanted to do." Then snowflakes spiraled up in a beacon fifty feet in the air, tightly and perfectly formed. "Well, I guess that settles it, then. I'll book a flight, and -" Jack held up a hand to stop her. "Wait. If you're going to be spending a lot more time with me, then you're gonna need to learn how to travel _my way_." Elsa gritted her teeth to keep from screaming as she lifted off the ground, the Guardians waving them off, laughing. They landed in Arendelle in forty-five minutes.

Jack smiled at her. "Thanks for letting me take you." Elsa grinned. "It was fun," she said. Jack blushed. At the gates, the citizens rushed out. "Queen Elsa! And this must be Jack Frost!" Jack gaped, openmouthed. "They believe?" "Of course. See, your friends got the job done." Elsa smiled. Jack was a little nervous at her energy. "What are you thinking, Elsa?" "I'm thinking it's time for the ceremony." Jack fell over.

Elsa twirled her hand, creating a gown of pure white snow crystals, a flowing veil and train covering her face and streaming out behind her, and dainty white slippers. A bouquet of white snowdrops were in her hands, and she walked down the aisle with dignity. Jack was waiting at the end, in an elegant blue suit. The Guardians were his honored guests, and Anna and Kristoff were hers. Olaf had decided to attack the cake instead of attend.

Jack grinned at the sight of the veiled beauty proudly marching down the aisle. He couldn't wait. Bunnymund sent him a thumbs up from beside him. Elsa arrived, and the priest finished his long and boring speech. Finally, Elsa leaned in, and Jack did too. Their lips met, and the crowd cheered. Clouds of dream sand flew up, and snow spiraled down.

Elsa grinned at Anna, who poked her in the side and said, "I told you so," with a smug grin. She looked over at Jack. "Okay, Anna, you were right. Thanks for believing in me." She leaned over to Jack and kissed him again. She could tell this was going to be perfect.


End file.
